Juvenile
by Darc Oblivion
Summary: Is he just trying to infuriate her? If so, it worked. And now he's going to pay. [AU][Namixas.] [Who knew love could bloom in a prison?]
1. I: Different

Okay...I really wanted to start a new story. So here I am. Let's see how many reviews I'll get...

Disclaimer: I do not own KH. Sad, ne?

Summary: Who knew love could bloom in a juvenile prison? (Namixas)

Pairings: Uhhh Roxas/Namine, maybe? xP

_Juvenile_

Chapter 1: Different

_He didn't mean to._

Of course he didn't. Someone made him do it. It's someone else's fault. Definitely not his fault he was sent to juvenile prison.

Just like everyone else.

I watched him. He was freaking out. Practically ripping his blonde- or was it brown? - hair out as he yelled at the guards. He was different. Other people would say it wasn't their fault. Then they would forget about it. But he... he was different. He insisted it wasn't his fault. He insisted that he didn't steal all that money from the grocery store.

The guards pushed him inside the room and slammed the doors shut. He had no choice but to face the other juveniles that dwelled inside. Like me.

He screamed at the guards to come back, that it was a mistake. He banged his fists on the door. He didn't understand that once your in, you never get out.

After a few minutes he stopped. His knuckles were bloody from all the banging. He finally gave up. He examined the room, the people, everything. The large room we were in was one of the very many large rooms in the building. After all, there are quite a few juveniles. The rooms were all dirty white and light brown. Within the rooms, there were twenty-six individual cells in which each one of us has to go in every night. Sometimes, we had to share rooms. Sometimes, we weren't allowed. Some people were insane.

There were two floors. On top was were all the cells were. There was also a barred balcony. Downstairs was the main area. Two long tables were across the floor with chairs around them. That was were we would play cards, draw or eat.

Back to him. The blonde-brunette boy. He had stopped looking around and he sat down on one of the empty chairs. Fortunately, he had come during lunch, when no one was in the mood to be a bully. He was lucky.

I watched his every move from the top floor of our large room. I was never really that social, and I stayed away from crowds that gathered downstairs. However, I was infamous. Infamous for driving people mad with fear. Because there was something wrong with me. If anyone tried to be nice to me, I would be rude back. Sometimes, I even kicked them or something. Somehow, I just couldn't be nice. Sometimes, I wondered...I wondered why I was so cold and mean and cruel to others. Sometimes I wondered why I live to this very day...

The boy was now looking at me. He had noticed I was staring at him. He had beautiful deep blue eyes. I continued to watch the boy and he continued to watch me.

Then, someone interrupted our staring contest. It was the silver haired youth, Riku. He was a former drug dealer that had been caught. He had no family or a job, so he had resorted to drug dealing. Even from all the way up, I could hear the seventeen-year-old talk to the blonde-brunette boy.

"I wouldn't stare at her like that. Do you know who she is?" He asked.

The boy shook his head. Riku sighed and sat down next to him. Why Riku was so kind to this boy left me to ponder. He was usually fighting the newcomers. Riku and the boy began to talk to each other. 'Prison friends', I thought as I continued to observe. But why Riku of all people...?

I sighed. Riku was always warning everyone about me. I wasn't that bad...I just had some issues. Who was I kidding, they weren't just 'some issues'. I glumly sat down against the balcony bars.

"Hey, Roxas! What are you doing?!" I heard Riku yell. I looked down at Riku. He was facing the stairway, looking quite shocked.

I heard footsteps echoing. I looked over and saw the boy climbing up the stairs. I stared at him. People below started to whisper.

"Hey look at him..."

"Is he going to see _her_..?"

"He's a dead boy,"

"I'm hungry."

I ignored the voices and focused on him. He finally made it all the way to the top. He and I stared at each other. He took a step forward. I didn't move an inch. He took another one. Our eyes were still locked to each other's. He began making his way toward me.

Finally, he was only a few feet away. I slowly stood up . All eyes were on us.

"You're brave, boy." I told him coldly.

"I've heard that before." He answered calmly. He was straining, however. Straining to keep his cool. Straining not freak out. "Why...why were you watching me?" He didn't ask rudely. He asked softly, almost kindly.

I didn't reply. I was supposed to be the cold, angry one. The cruel one. But this boy...he was different then the rest. I just stared at him, frowning.

He almost faltered under my gaze, but he managed to keep staring into my eyes. He was indeed very different. He made me want to smile at him and he made me feel...like someone else.

"My name...is Namine." I told him for absolutly no reason whatsoever. I still stared at him coldly.

"And I'm Roxas." The boy replied.

I walked toward the boy known as Roxas, staring into his deep blue eyes. I strode ahead, leaving him behind. The staring contest had ended. And he had won. He was definitely going to pay for that. Pay for making me think like someone I can't and won't be.

He made me think I was kind. And I can't be kind. It was impossible. I walked toward my cell, and slid open the door. I slammed it shut, leaving Roxas; leaving all the other juveniles, to wonder about my actions and why I had been defeated by this one boy. Why didn't I tear him apart, like most newcomers who dare to stare at me?

From this day forward I knew this Roxas boy was going to make the juvenile prison very interesting...

End of chapter 1

So yeah...I was just bored. And I always wanted to make a story as deep as this.

This story is basically a cure for my writer's block. If I don't have ideas for my other fic, _It's My Life_, then I'll try to write some more of this story. See... it all works out. :D

If you are confused about anything, please just ask. Some stuff will be revealed later on. Oh, and sorry for the short chapter. Well, review and I'll continue. 'Till next time!


	2. II: Infuriate

Well, well, well. Tis I, Darc Oblivion, back in...er...black? I am wearing a black shirt o.O ...mmkay, I'll stop ranting.

I am very bored so thus a new chapter for _Juvenile_. I changed the summary a little. Tell me if I should just keep it the way it was before or if you like the new one better. Anyway, I'm glad you people liked it. Thanks to **hotaru89**, **Kyouko**, **Dragons Ashes**, **nethernity**, **Kairi Aerith**, and **Malcolm Yuy **for reviewing! You all rock!

Oh, another thing. Namine will probably a little OOC. Why? Just 'cause I can. :D

_Juvenile_

Chapter 2: Infuriated

"Are you freaking stupid?! She's going to murder you in your sleep!"

"She can't be that bad,"

"But she is!"

I watched from the balcony as Riku tried to reason and warn Roxas not to talk to me. Riku was smart. Even though he was a bully, he knew his place. He was smart enough to warn Roxas, too. Once again, I wondered why Riku was being kind to the blonde-brunette boy.

"Well, I'm not dead, am I? It's been two days since I was thrown in here for no reason. Two days since I talked to her." Roxas was still denying he had committed his crime.

Riku shook his head. "Don't you get it? She's _plotting_."

I smirked. Riku was over exaggerating, but in a funny way. However, it was sort of true. I was certainly plotting what to do with Roxas to make him pay.

Roxas sighed. "I bet she isn't mean. I bet you she's just waiting for someone to be kind to her."

Riku slammed his hands on the table dramatically. "You want to bet, huh? How about twenty-five thousand munny if you can get Namine to be nice to at least one person. If you don't...you have to give me twenty-five thousand munny! How about it?" He stuck his hand out, for Roxas to shake.

Roxas smirked. "Fine. It's a deal." He shook Riku's hand. "But we can't give munny if we're in jail. So once we are free, you better give me all that munny."

"Don't be so cocky. Namine is one tough girl. She'll rip you to shreds if you try to talk to her. Whether it's physically or emotionally, she'll tear you apart."

"Hey Riku," An older teen, about 17 years old, walked toward the two teens who had finished shaking hands. He had blue-ish hair which covered half of his face. He was emotionless as he strode up to the silver haired boy. "You do realize Namine can hear you, right?"

I grinned. Good, Zexion. Sharp as always. Roxas and Riku both froze. They turned slowly. I stared at Roxas, ignoring Riku.

Riku cursed. "Damn it."

"Riku, you knew I was up here, right? I mean, I _always_ stand up here," I called. Riku narrowed his eyes but he didn't say anything. He turned around and walked off, motioning for Roxas to follow. Roxas looked up me, frowning. I shot him a glare. He kept staring until Riku called him. He ran to him, without another look. Zexion looked at me, then shrugged. He followed the silver haired youth and the blonde-brunette.

I frowned. Why had Roxas looked at me like that? His eyes, they were...looking at me sympathetically. Did he really care? I shook my head. Of course he didn't. No one would be kind to me. But he had made a bet with Riku about it...

I decided that Roxas was going to lose twenty-five thousand munny once he gets out of prison.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That night, I sat in my cell, waiting for the guard to pass it. The guards always checked to make sure the doors were secure and that no one was violating any rules. A guard shined a flash light through the window of my cell. I covered my eyes. After a few minutes, the light was gone and the guard shook the one way handle on the door. It was locked and so he moved on.

The cells were always locked tight when we were supposed to sleep. There was no way one could get out as soon as the doors were locked. Of course, inside there was a bed and a toilet. There wasn't anything else. Besides a tooth brush and a sink, that is.

However, I had kept some pencils hidden. There was a small crack on one of the four walls where I hid my pencils. I also folded paper so it would fit inside the crack.

Why did I have pencils and paper? I absolutely loved to draw. It was soothing in a way. I could keep my mind off my ugly cell if I drew.

Pencils, of course, where not allowed. They were considered a weapon. When I asked if I could have pencils, the guard I was asking told me that they could be used as weapons. That made me crack up. Pencils, a weapon? Well, you could stab someone in the eye. Still, I don't really consider _pencils_ weapons.

I unfolded a piece of paper and stretched it out on the floor. I picked up a pencil and began to draw. I drew, not really knowing what I was drawing.

I heard voices as I drew. One was Riku and I didn't recognize who the other one was.

"Hey man, it's my turn to sleep on the top bunk!" I heard Riku exclaim.

"No way! You slept there last night! It's my turn!" I sighed as I recognized the person who Riku was arguing with.

Axel. The red headed pyro maniac who had burnt a house down. He was stupid enough to leave the lighter in front of the house _and_ he didn't even wear gloves or anything so he had been caught. He and Riku were forced to share a cell. They argued a lot, which sometimes woke me up in the middle of night. Since there cell was annoyingly right next to mine.

I continued to draw, tuning them out. My thoughts were on Roxas. He really infuriated me. Why was he so kind? Why did he challenge me when he first came here? And why can't I think of a way to rip him up? Like Riku had stated earlier, I certainly did rip apart people. Not literally, of course. I would get into their minds. They had mental breakdowns. I was infamous for that.

And how many years had I done this? Three? Yes, it's true, I've been in the prison ever since I was twelve. And after all my years of tormenting people who made me upset, why couldn't I do it to Roxas? Why was he so special?

Maybe because he didn't make me feel upset. He_ was_ trying to be kind to me. I shook my head. Yeah, right. As if Roxas would he be nice to some insane, cruel girl like me.

Sighing I stopped drawing and looked at the paper. I gasped.

For my paper now had a very detailed drawing of Roxas.

I stared at the paper in shock. The drawing stared back with it's perfectly drawn eyes. It looked exactly like him, yet something was wrong with the picture. I frowned, snatched the paper off the ground, crumpled it up and threw it.

Oh, I was very angry now. Why won't he get out of my head?! He's trying to sneak his way into my heart; that's it. Well, he's not going to be successful.

I breathed heavily. Getting so worked up over a stupid boy. I picked up the pencil and stashed it away in the crack. I groaned and slumped onto my bed. Sighing once more, I closed my eyes to get some rest.

It wasn't just the fact that Roxas was infuriating me. It wasn't all about the person Roxas. What really infuriated me was that the drawing. It was the best drawing I had ever drawn. And it was of him, Roxas.

End of Chapter 2

Well, I thought this chapter was pretty good. I hope you people like it, too.

Mmkay, if you are confused about the prison ( like the cells or something ) Just ask. 'Cause I don't know if I described it well. It was kinda hard. Oh, and the prison is based on something I saw on TV. Some guy was testing what it was like to be in a prison for 30 monthes. It was really interesting..I forget what the show was called though. xD

Nothing else to say...except please review! Yes...I am hungry for reviews. o.o


	3. III: Planning Revenge

Two updates in one day! I'm on a roll! For those of you read _It's My Lif_e, I updated that as well.

This is one of my older files I found. I hadn't realized I wrote chapter 3. Geez, I'm stupid. Well, I don't really feel like rewriting it so I'm just gonna fix a few errors and post this chapter. Hope you like it!

Thanks to **gaarasbloodsandforever**, **Malcolm Yuy**, **Nethernity**, **Dragons Ashes**, **nightmareofyou**, **Ellie0223**, **anime-adorer2006**, **euphoria6a**, **Song Of Nephilium**, and **Roxas fan 3513** for the reviews! Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

* * *

Chapter 3: Planning Revenge

------------

"Hey, Zexion." I called.

"Hmm?" He said, not looking up from the book he was reading. It was a paperback book. From the balcony, I couldn't see the title of it.

"Get Riku. I need to talk to him."

Zexion sighed before setting his book down. "Why can't you get him?" He grumbled lazily as he dragged himself to find Riku.

It was lunchtime at the prison and all the juveniles were eating and talking loudly. I scanned the large room for the silver-haired adolescent I was looking for, but didn't find him. I closed my eyes and sighed as I dangled my legs off the balcony.

It had been three days since Riku and Roxas made the bet. That meant Roxas had been here for only five days. I noticed Riku was quite fond of Roxas and he had attached himself to the blonde-brunette.

Actually, I realized his hair was just dirty blonde. I suppose the lights were tricking me into thinking he had brown hair as well as blonde.

..Anyway. My main goal of the day was to ask Riku a few questions about Roxas.

At that moment, I spotted Zexion's tinted-blue hair in the crowd of all the young criminals. I looked past him and saw what I was searching for. Riku followed Zexion with a scowl on his face. He was obviously upset about this. I looked past Riku, expecting to see the spiky-haired blonde following. However, Roxas was missing. I managed a smirk. Good. That would make this a whole lot easier.

Zexion reached his seat at the table where his book lay undisturbed. "Here's Riku," He stated bluntly, sitting himself down and picking up the book. In seconds, he was absorbed in his book once again.

Riku walked in front of Zexion's chair and glared at me. "What the hell do you want?" He asked grumpily.

I ignored his rude remark and asked, "Where's Roxas?"

"He's talking to one of the officers. They're figuring out which cell he's going to be in. Why?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Why? Because I need to ask you a few things about him. Now come up here, so any unwanted ears won't hear." I told him.

He grunted unhappily but climbed the stairs anyway. He crouched down next to me and mumbled. "Hurry up. I didn't get any food yet and I want to eat."

I ignored him once again. "Okay. How old is he?"

Riku sighed. Probably because he didn't want to share his new friend's information to me. But he had no choice, and he knew it. "Fifteen." I blinked. My age.

"Okay... Why is he in here?"

"He's here because he stole money from a grocery store. Not just five munny, he stole like one hundred million munny! Of course, he denies that he did it. He says it was a look-a-like who did it." He took a moment to laugh. "I mean, who would like _Roxas_? He's got this spiky hair that sticks up _everywhere_. Plus his hair is a weird color. Sometimes, in the light, it looks brown. So who in this world would look like such a weird person?" Riku smirked. "He's just in denial."

Man, Riku could talk _a lot_. I remained expressionless as he finished talking. He finally sat down and stretched out his legs. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes. Is he afraid of anything?" I asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Are you positive?" I eyed him. I knew he was lying. A newcomer in prison would obviously spill his secrets with a guy who was nice to him. And I'm pretty sure Roxas has a weakness. Every boy does.

"Er..well, no. Like I said, if he is afraid of anything, he hasn't told me." Riku replied. He shifted his aqua eyes twice before looking at me.

"Liar. Now tell me what he's afraid of!" I demanded.

Riku backed away a little. "Alright, alright. He's afraid of..."

"Of what?" I asked, becoming impatient.

"Of Axel."

"Axel?" I was a bit surprised. Axel was a little on the crazy side, but he was pretty friendly.

"Yep." Riku nodded and shut his eyes.

"..Why?" I asked.

"Roxas is just terrified of fire. So naturally, he doesn't like Axel." Riku responded. His stomach made a loud noise and he frowned. "Okay, are we done with this interrogation? Because I'm starved." He stood and looked down on me.

"Right. I'm done." I answered. With that, Riku turned away from me and ran back down the stairs to get his food.

Now I just needed a certain pyro redhead's cooperation...

-----------

"You want me to _what_?" The pyro scratched his head, confused about my request. I had confronted him after questioning Riku. He was just about to tell his prison friends a story about burning something down when I interrupted him. After, he willingly followed me away from his friends so we could discuss the matter in privacy. He didn't even try to act stupid and defy me. He was frightened of me even if he didn't admit.

"You heard me." I replied cooly.

"Hmm.." Axel mulled over what I had asked him to do. "It sounds like fun, but where do I get a lighter? You do know, none of the people here actually trust me when I'm anywhere _near_ fire, right?"

"Hmm," I mused. "Good point. Very well, I'll get you a lighter so you can accomplish your... _mission_."

"Great! I can't wait." Axel chuckled madly. "This is going to be a lot of fun!" He exclaimed.

Just as he was about to run off, I grabbed his arm. "Hold on. Do not tell anyone of this plan. Understood?"

He frowned. "Not even Zexy?" he asked, calling Zexion by his most hated nickname. "Or Riku?"

"You can tell Zexion as long as you make sure that he won't tell anyone else. I'm pretty sure he won't, but I don't word of this spreading. We need to..._surprise_ Roxas with this. So don't tell Riku. Got it?"

Axel nodded. "Alright. Tell me when you get that lighter." He grinned before wondering off, back to his friends.

I grinned as well. I think I was going to have more fun watching then actually participating my plan of action.

-----------

I knew exactly where to get the lighter.

Some of the juveniles in the prison were addicted to cigarettes. Even though it slowly killed them, some of the guards let the older adolescents smoke. They weren't allowed to, but sometimes the teenagers would just beg so much that the guards gave in and let them have a smoke. And by now, the smokers in the prison knew which guards would allow them to do it and which wouldn't. And I knew one guy who could get a hold of a lighter without getting caught.

"Tidus."

"Whoa! Namine! Uh, I..erm.." Tidus jumped at my sudden appearance. He frantically tried to make up in excuse, thinking I was going to wound him somehow.

"Relax," I told him, and the blonde shut his mouth and calmed down.

We were sitting at the table for dinner. I had snuck in the crowd of prisoners who wanted their food. I found Tidus sitting alone at the far end of one of the tables and had made my way over to him. He had gotten his food quickly, like he usually does. After all, he _was_ a thief. And he was damn good at stealing and getting away with it. He had avoided the police and the people he stole from for several years until he finally slipped up and they caught him.

He was also a light smoker. He didn't smoke much, but he'd sometimes light a cigarette when one of the guards would allow him to. Which was exactly the reason why Tidus was the right guy for this job.

"Tidus, I need you to do me a favor." I paused, curious as to what he'd say.

He stayed silent for a while before speaking up. "A-Alright. What do you want?"

"I need you to get me a lighter." I answered.

The blonde blinked twice before asking. "You smoke?"

I smirked ever so slightly. "No, I don't." I then silenced myself, daring him to question me more.

However, he was smart enough to mind his own business. "O-Okay. When do you need it?"

"As soon as possible." I stated.

"Consider it done."

I grinned again, as he left.

Then I stood up from my chair and went to grab a carrot to munch on. This was all going according to plan. Once Roxas tasted my wrath he would be mortally scarred for life. And then he'd realize he made a mistake on that very first day he came here. I wasn't nice like he thought I was. I wasn't kind. I was cruel.

And soon he would learn that.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Namine is an evil genius. Man, I made her so cruel. But I think it's pretty funny. And yes she's OOC, but I don't care anymore. 

Poor Roxas has no idea what he's got himself into.

Well, hopefully I'll get a lot of reviews for this chapter. And hopefully you haven't given up on me yet. Well, thanks for reading and please leave a review!


End file.
